Infinite Possibilities
by halfmyheart
Summary: Sequel to Code of a Ranger...Chapter 13 up! In which Jason returns....
1. Chapter 1

Now that Nano is almost over I have decided that I can take a break and write for something else. This plot bunny just would not die! I'm not sure how far this will go, if you guys want me to continue with it. It's a sequel to Code of a Ranger, but you don't _have_ to read that one to get this one. Although, I would suggest it...otherwise you might be a little confused at first. I've tried to make sure none of the rules repeated, but that was a lot of rules to go through. Anyway, constructive comments are always appreciated, and suggestions /cough/ are more than welcome /cough/.

Disclaimer: I wish.

Enjoy!

* * *

Jen stared through the reinforced glass at the leather bound book in amusement. 

"What's that," asked her green haired friend.

Katie smiled and thumped him on the back. "That, my friend, is the work of an utter genius, and a man that just so happens to be your idol."

Trip grinned and pressed his face right up next to the glass like a kid in a candy store, his bright eyes sparkling with anticipation. "You mean Tommy Oliver? The greatest power ranger of all time?!?"

"Well, I don't know about 'the greatest of all time' but definitely one of the best." Jen had a hard time keeping the smirk off of her face as the museums curator reached inside the glass box and carefully removed the book. "These are his 'rules' of being a ranger. I don't think he ever meant for them to amount to anything, but you'd be surprised how many ranger teams took them to heart over the years."

She set the book down on the table and opened to the first page.

"Why does it start at 201," asked Trip as he took a seat next to her. "Why not start at 1?"

"There is another volume but its kept locked in the Time Force Archives, this one was found on an archaeological dig a few years ago and somehow fell into the hands of the museum instead of Time Force."

"Which is why we are here," said Katie with a sparkle in her eyes, "we're going to take it to headquarters and let them lock it away forever. But first we should check it out…you know make sure it's still completely intact…no pages missing…no fading with time…no jigsaws carved into the pages by hungry insects…"

"We get it Katie!" Jen shrugged as she bent over the page and started reading, "but sure, why not…"

201. There is to be **no** 'tricking out' of the zords! (They don't _need_ racing strips or flames! Stop it!)

202. If you value your life, do **NOT** refer to Tommy and Kim as 'dad and mom'. (They aren't _that_ old….yet…)

203. You do **not** go around trick-or-treating in your ranger outfit!!!! (Please, I should _not_ have to explain this one!)

204. Famous last words: 'Trust me; I know what I'm doing.' (Conner did not know what he was doing and poor Kira had to walk around for weeks without eyebrows because Conner burnt them off.)

205. Introduce yourselves properly damn it! (Wes, you are not Luke Skywalker!)

206. Strip poker is henceforth forbidden on all secret ranger missions because…wait, who did you say was playing... (Tommy, your wife would like a word with you.)

207. You do not have to use an entire bottle of hair gel every morning. Frankly, the older rangers are tired of finding gobs of it in their helmets when they occasionally reprise their roles as rangers. (Rocky if I were you I would hide because Jason is looking for you.)

208. Surf boards are not Galaxy Gliders, they **don't** fly. (Andros!)

209. **Stop** hazing the newbies Jason! (It's not funny and Nick could have really been hurt! –Tommy)

210. Use your head in battle, if you die, you can't gloat.

211. "A monster ate my homework" is not a legitimate excuse! (Are you trying to blow our secret wide open?!?)

212. If you value your life at all, **stop** hiding Syd's stuffed elephant!

213. It's called a thesaurus, use it! (Wes gave Trip one for Christmas because the only word he seemed to know how to use to describe anything was "wow".)

214. Yes, the big blue dog talks, get over it Conner.

215. No, Hunter's gear doesn't come equipped with a blaster, but I wouldn't tease him about I if were you Cole. He does have a 'stick', and he knows how to use it.

216. Do not pick up shiny rocks!

217. If you're going to sneak on board a ship that is bound for outer space, it helps if you don't get caught before departure. (Just ask Leo!)

218. Do not go around quoting Star Trek! (Ashley regretted ever introducing Zhane to the wonders of earth's TV entertainment.)

219. If you can't remember something important, try standing upside down on your hands. (It worked for Bridge.)

220. "Wherever I May Roam" is not Tommy's theme song, stop playing it when he walks into the room. (Seriously Cole, he's giving you the evil eye.)

"Jennifer Scotts!" Jen's head snapped up at the sound of her Superior's voice calling to her from across the dimly lit room.

"Sir," she said as she quickly shut the book and scrambled to her feet.

"I thought I told you to take the book to headquarters."

"Yes, sir, we were just leaving." She saluted smartly and motioned to her friends to follow her as she made a bee line for the front door.

"That was close," breathed Trip when they stepped out into the crisp night air, the book slid into its protective casing and tucked securely under Jen's arm.

A mischievous grin spread across Katie's features as she glanced around for eavesdroppers. "Let's go to your place and look at it some more," she suggested to Jen. "I mean, there's no reason why we have to have it to the archives tonight. Beside," she shrugged, "the techs have probably all gone home for the night."

Jen shook her head, "I don't know Katie."

Katie slugged her in the shoulder, harder than she had intended, and blushed when Jen nearly toppled over into oncoming traffic. "Come on," she said gently, "Let's go."

* * *

You know the drill by now, I hope. Review... 


	2. Chapter 2

The door to Jen's apartment slid closed behind her as Trip raced to the couch, clutching the book of ranger rules.

"I hope he doesn't hurt himself in his haste," whispered Katie as she moved to get the rangers some hot chocolate.

"Don't worry," laughed Jen, "if he does, we'll just blame it on Lucas.

Katie threw her friend a dirty look, "hey, he's not here to defend himself!"

Jen shrugged, "then we'll just blame it on Alex."

"You always do," said a cold voice from the doorway.

The pink ranger smirked as she sipped on her coco, but decided not to comment.

"Come on you guys," Trip whined from the couch, "let's read some more!"

Alex shrugged off his uniform jacket and sat down beside Katie, "I thought you were supposed to take that to the Archives," he said, his voice coming out in a harsh whisper as he eyed the book suspiciously.

"Get over it," Jen groaned. "Besides, you know _you_ want to look," she teased.

He glanced up, his eyes dancing with anticipation. "No way," he lied, prompting Katie to pound him, not so gently, on the back.

"Well we do, so shove over or get lost."

Alex sighed and scooted over so that she could get a better look at the rules, "fine, but no one ever finds out," he said pointedly.

Katie rolled her eyes and gave Jen a half mocking smile, "always the officer…"

221. Just because you can walk through walls, it does not give you the right to spy on the girls. (Jack, Z and Syd are still after you for the shower incident)

222. Don't try to black mail your teammates with incriminating photos; chances are they have worse ones of you. (Remember that Christmas party a few years ago Rocky? Yeah, Jason has pictures too…three words…French maid outfit…)

223. Stop stoking your morpher and hissing "My Precious!" (You are NOT Gollum and its seriously creepy Chip.)

224. Sky, a bracelet alone does not make a friendship, but it may give your red ranger license to mock you…forever…

225. Taylor, put down Eric's Quantum Defender and step away from him! Eric, did you have to get the last word in?

226. Guys, give Cam his laptop back, it was funny the first time but now he's rewiring your bikes.

227. Xander and Vida: Yin and Yang. Perfect for each other. (Ducks from flying projectile from Vida) Then again...

228. Quite picking on Bridge, the finger wiggle is cool!

229. Guys, by now you should no better not to tick off the girls... but I've been wrong before. (Conner you may want to hide for a few days.)

230. Say it with me people: "If at first you don't succeed, try, try again." (Not, "maybe failing is your thing." Stop it Justin, it was only funny the first time.)

231. While tattoos are cool, it helps to know if the person giving it to you is evil or not. (You could end up like Ryan…cool cobra tattoo, nasty side effects)

232. Arrogance and ignorance go hand in hand, so the next time your rookie red ranger decides to play the hero, you might want to make sure that rescue crews are standing by.

233. It's not, "when animals attack," its "when stupid rangers get bit." (Conner, please stay away from Wes' dog. Cujo really doesn't like you.)

234. Speaking of animals, it is rude to sniff other people's dogs without permission. (Bridge!)

235. Things that are no longer allowed in the command center: Magic 8 Balls. (And we thought you were a _real _genius Billy!)

236. So your leader is a dog and his assistant is a cat? Don't worry you haven't gone completely insane, you're just at SPD headquarters, expect the unexpected.

237. Do** NOT** give Wes Pixie Sticks, Pepsi, or any other sugary substance before a battle. He's cheerful enough already and frankly, his uber-happy-go-lucky-no-one can-touch-me-attitude is starting to get old.

238. Be happy when the little blue _brat_ decides not to join you on the space shuttle. It means you're going to get a cool new ranger with multi colored hair and a superiority complex.

239. The prank wars end. NOW! (Dying Tommy's hair bright yellow and painting Jason's favorite motorcycle pink, while funny, resulted in some pretty harsh punishments for a certain red Dino ranger. Conner still shutters to remember the month he spent in their special "training" program.)

240. "You're banging coconuts together" is never to be uttered when you see a fellow ranger on horseback. In fact, please keep all Monty Python quotes to yourselves. (Kimberly could not look Tommy in the face without laughing for a month. It was quite sad.)

"I can't believe it," said Trip, "they actually dyed the great Tommy Oliver's hair yellow? I'd have given anything to see _that_!"

Jen choked on her drink, "and they painted Jason's motorcycle pink?!?"

"I bet that Conner guy had a lot of explaining to do," said Katie as she gave a stony faced Alex a playful shove. "Come on boy," she said, her tone light and joking, "you _know _it was funny!"

Alex glanced up at her, trying to hide the twitching at the corners of his lips, but his mutinous muscles failed him and his face broke into a smile. "Fine," he said with a small laugh, "it was kind of funny. Wonder what prompted Conner to do such a thing……"

------

Reefside 2004

Conner McKnight glared at his science teacher's back, plotting all kinds of horrible vengeance on him as he venomously scribbled down the notes, his mind miles away.

_Oh yes, _he thought savagely, _he is going to pay!_

"Conner, hello earth to Conner!"

He looked up to see Kira waving her hand in front of his face, a quaint smile plastered across her face. "What," he asked.

"Did you just hear anything I said?"

"No," the red ranger admitted, "otherwise, I wouldn't have asked what."

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her book bag, "see, this is why you failed that last science test, not because Dr. O was mad at you about…whatever you think he was mad at you about."

"No, I failed because he hates me, and that's not why I'm mad," he complained, following her out the door and into the parking lot. "But no worries, I have a plan!"

Kira groaned, "oh no. Please, tell me I'm not involved in your plan."

The smirk on Conner's face widened, "but Kira, I couldn't do it without you!"

"No!" She protested as he drug her to his car, "NO Conner, forget it! I won't help you! Are you listening to me you dumb jock? I WON"T!"

------

Tommy held his head high as he walked into his classroom on Friday morning. He had spent the morning preparing himself for the onslaught of giggles and questions that he knew were inevitable, and he had also given Kimberly an earful for not waking up the night before when he chased the, then unknown, intruders into the woods. It hadn't taken him long however to figure out who they were, or what their punishments would be.

He opened the door to find himself face to face with the most notorious reporter in the whole school. "No Cassidy," he said, pointing to her chair. "Sit, now, unless you want detention for the next five months."

Her mouth dropped open in shock, "but Dr. Oliver, I just wanted to make sure you were ok!"

Tommy glared at her as he entered the room and walked to the blackboard, trying in vain to block out his snickering students. "Go ahead and laugh," he muttered bitterly, "because you won't be laughing much longer."

He glanced over his shoulder to find his red ranger grinning broadly down at his pencil. "Conner," he said innocently. "I want to see you after class…"

That wiped the smirk off of his face real quick. He turned pale and glanced at his friends for help that was not forth coming.

"Nope," said Kira under her breath, "you got into this and you can get out of it."

Conner swallowed hard and watched as the hands on the clock slowly moved towards the sinister looking nine and the bell rang, signaling the end of classes and the end of his life as he knew it.

"Dr. O," he said, approaching the man with extreme caution, "is there something I can do for you?"

Tommy turned around slowly, his neon yellow hair making his dark expression seem more clown like that frightening. "No I think you've already done enough," he said slowly, "however, there is something I can do for you. Meet me at my house after school today, and come alone."

Conner gulped, trying to force the lump in his throat down. "Yes sir…" He made a bee line for the door, suddenly desperate to be outside.

"Oh and Conner," said the good Doctor, his back now to his student. "The motorcycle you spray painted a lovely shade of hot pink is not mine…it is my friend Jason's."

The blood rushed from Conner's face with extreme velocity, leaving him reeling and on the verge of hyperventilating. He knew Jason all too well. He was a big man, big and scary, and twice as intimidating as Tommy, twice as likely to pound him into oblivion. He gave his teacher one more glance before rushing out of the room and colliding with Kira.

"What did he say," asked Ethan as Conner pushed the yellow ranger away and flew passed him in the hallway.

Conner shook his head, unable to speak as he thought about all the horrible things that Dr. O could do to him.

Resting against the wall by the water fountain he felt a hand on his shoulder and turned to see Kira smiling up at him.

"Don't worry Conner," she said, sympathy written all over her face. "He can't do anything too bad, I mean he is our teacher and murder _is _against the law."

Conner shook her hand off. "Yeah it is, isn't' it?" He started to feel better as his blood started to flow normally through his body again. But Kira just couldn't leave well enough alone…

She got a wicked smirk on her face as she added, "but then again, he is a power ranger, I'm sure he could make it _look_ like an accident…"

* * *

So, see that pretty little button? Make me smile. Also, suggestions for rules are more than welcome and very much loved. 


	3. Chapter 3

Katie stifled a yawn as she sat back on the couch. "Trip," she whispered to her green haired friend who was currently using her lap as a pillow. "Trip wake up."

Trip stirred slightly and muttered something incomprehensible, but didn't open his eyes.

Jen smiled, "we're going to read some more."

That got his attention. His head snapped up and he rubbed his eyes. "Why didn't you just say so," he asked in a sleepy voice. He sent a glare in Katie's direction. "Why'd you let me go to sleep anyway?"

She shook her head, "sorry, didn't know I was supposed to keep you awake all night."

"Well…you were," he said, the pathetic tone of his voice negating the ferocity of his mock glare.

Alex watched his friends in amusement, but his gaze turned stony and soon shifted to Jen. "You do know how much trouble you could get in for brining this here, right?"

She nodded slowly as she sipped on her coco. "You realize that _you_ are here too? That makes you an accomplice," she said with an amused sparkle in her eye.

He gave her a surprised look, his eyebrows rising faintly and his mouth forming the letter 'O'. "Oh, I see how it is," he said laughingly.

"I know, I'm evil right?" She shot him a mischievous smile, "Katie must be rubbing off on me."

An offended "hey" came from the couch and a pillow slammed into Jen's face. "Didn't you mother ever tell you that it was rude to talk about people when they were in the room?"

No," replied Jen. "She told me it was rude to talk about them behind their backs!"

Katie laughed, "well…whatever. I'm not evil. Am I Trip?" She slapped him on the back, much harder than she had intended, and he flew off the couch.

"No, not at all," he replied with a wince as his knee connected with Jen's coffee table.

"Sorry!"

"It's ok," he said, rubbing his knee and grabbing the book of rules. "Forget about it."

241. Yes, the Dragonzord looks like Godzilla. No, that does** NOT** mean that you can bring it up from the ocean and send it to destroy Tokyo. (Besides, Conner, Ethan will kill you. Tokyo is where the best video games usually originate!)

242. If you switch bodies with a member of the opposite sex, you might want to stay home from school until you are switched back...Unless you want to embarrass yourselves till you're in college. (Kim, Billy)

243. **Yes**, you must pay any and all speeding tickets you get in your Zord... (Not looking at anyone Justin)

244. Trying to use the "sixth" ranger's morpher when it isn't geared towards you is dangerous to your health. (Carter!)

245. You are not allowed to write 'former power ranger' on you college applications. (Don't _even_ go there Conner)

246. Rocky, stop throwing gum in Tommy's hair. Just because it will stick in his now-spiky hair does not make it funny. Watching him trying to get it out, now that's funny!

247. When Katie is arm wrestling with anyone, know that they can't beat her… (Ask Danny for confirmation)

248. The newest team of rangers tend to get really cool things... (Why didn't the originals get these things too?!)

249. Guys, if you get caught spying on the girls make sure you can run faster than them so they don't catch you and give you a makeover.

250. When your teacher just happens to also be you're mentor do not show up for a monster battle and then fake sick. It will result in multiple pop quizzes and an extra training session.

251. When going on a secret space mission...** GO** before you leave! The megaship will not make pit stops.

252. If you want to keep your powers, and your sanity, intact - don't pick on the guinea pig - his son is a genius and he will get you... (Yes Cam, we know you're protective of your Dad)

253. If your dating your best friends sister, don't tell her brother when you're in the middle of an alien base... (Yes, Zhane that is very bad timing)

254. When a fellow blue ranger is trying to get a girl's attention and her father show up, don't take advantage of your friend's situation by stealing the girl away! (Did you see the look on poor Max's face when you stole Nadira away Lucas?)

255. Walls are not always your friends. (If you don't believe me, just ask Bridge.)

256. Never ever mess with your teacher/mentor. They could ruin your entire summer by failing you. (Right Conner?? Got it?)

257. Xander, if you want to keep your butt, stop reasoning with the monsters, they don't want it.

258. When your leader is wearing different clothes, acting secretive, and your newest enemy is acting buddy-buddy with him, it's most likely NOT HIM! (Rocky, Tommy still hasn't forgiven you for mistaking him for his evil clone. I mean, really, anyone could see that wasn't him! -Kim)

259. No, Conner you **cannot** I repeat, **cannot**, go joyriding on your bike, you aren't as skilled as Blake, Hunter or Dustin as you _think_ you are.

260. Don't throw 'reflective rocks' at your blue teammate while he's pouting. (Remember what happened last time Syd?)

Katie slammed the book closed just as Trip was getting ready to turn the page. "Oh my gosh! Look at the time!"

Jen glanced at the clock then out the window. The sky was already turning light blue as the rosy morning light cast back the darkness of the night sky and bathed the city below with the warm rays of dawn. She stood and stretched. "We've got to get to the Archives, before they open."

A sad look crossed Trip's face, "but we haven't finished reading yet," he wined.

Alex, who had been sitting quietly on the floor, nodded slowly. "I think we should take the airbus to he Archives," he said.

Jen tried to peer into his face but he had turned his back to the group, choosing instead to stare out the window as the city slowly came to life outside.

"Why," she asked, "you have a car, it'd be much faster…" she trailed off as a realization dawned on her. "We'd get stuck in traffic and have a legitimate excuse for being late…"

Alex turned back to face her, a small smile lighting up his eyes. He didn't speak but gave her a small nod.

"Alex," she said as they started for the door. "You've been hanging around us too long; we're starting to rub off on you."

He shrugged as the door slid shut behind them. "Who ever said that was a bad thing?"

-----

Conner collapsed onto the ground, his arms burning and his lungs crying out for air.

"Get up," he heard a cold voice yell from somewhere above him, but he was too tired and miserable to obey.

A few seconds later her felt two strong hands close over the fabric of his jacket and yank him to his feet. "No time to rest now," said the voice in his ear. "You've still got five more miles to run before it gets dark."

The hands gave him a shove and he stumbled forward, his wearily legs threatening to send him toppling back to the ground. He shook his head and forced his body to start moving in the direction of the road. The sooner he ran, the sooner he could go home and drown himself in the bathtub.

"I hate you," he muttered under his breath, unaware that the man was following behind him.

"Oh, I think you just earned yourself another mile."

Conner nearly started crying as glanced over his shoulder at Jason, "no," he mumbled.

Jason smirked, "let's go Conner, what happened to that cocky little attitude that I've heard so much about?"

Conner returned his gaze back to the trail in front of him, afraid that an answer would mean adding another mile, or worse, to his punishment.

_Only two more weeks, _he reminded himself. _Only two more weeks of hell on earth, then I'm free from Jason forever! _He risked a glance back at the man following him. _If he and his brutal 'training program' don't kill me first!_

A few hours later Conner collapsed into the dirt in front of his car once more. He didn't have to look up at Jason to know that there was a cruel smile plastered across his dark features, and when the order finally came, he was anything but ready.

"Well, while you're down there you might as well start pushing," said Jason from high above Conner's head.

Conner spit into the dirt and uttered a silent curse as he assumed the position and started pushing.

"Count 'em out," barked his trainer.

"Three…four…five…six….seven….eight…..nine…………thirty-three…..thirty-four…….forty-nine.……..fifty."

Conner collapsed to the ground, completely exhausted. "Please no more," he begged when he felt Jason's hand on his shoulder.

"I guess that's enough for today," he said as he started to walk away, then as an after thought, "I'll see you at five am tomorrow morning."

Conner laid in the dirt, unable to move as every muscle in his body throbbed wearily with each heartbeat, even some of the muscles he didn't know he had cried out for an end to his agony.

_Well, _he thought ruefully, still unable to get up and leave, _at least I'll still be here at five am…_

* * *

You know you want to push that pretty little button and leave a review. Suggestions for future rules are loved and welcomed as always. Make me smile. :) 


	4. Chapter 4

Trip found them all seats at the back of the bus where they would be alone and undisturbed. He sat down and leaned against the wall as the others crowded around him. He grinned as he heard the bus driver sigh, and knew that the early morning air traffic was jammed in the lower lanes.

"We have a good half and hour," said Katie as she settled into the seat next to him and flashed him a dazzling smile.

Jen and Alex took the seat in front and leaned over the back to get a better look at the book as the bus slowed to a complete stop and Trip finally cracked the rules open.

"If we're lucky there will be a harmless fender-bender ahead and we'll be stuck here even longer," said Alex with an innocent shrug.

Jen's jaw dropped but If Alex saw her shocked expression he ignored it like a pro. "Alex," she hissed, "you really _have_ been hanging around us to long!"

He threw her a charming smile, "at least I'm in good company."

"Guys!"

The duo turned their attention to Trip, who was holding the book on his lap and glaring daggers at them. "Are we gonna read or talk all morning?"

"Read," they said in unison.

261. **RESPECT** people! The older rangers deserve it and if you do not give it to them...you won't like the way they'll make you polish things. (Yes, I said polish Cole!)

262. If Lucas is eyeballing your car...it's more than likely that you will be given the ride of your life, plus a ticket to go along with it!

263. It's not the loud Rangers that'll get you; it's the quiet ones you have to watch out for... (Not mentioning any names…Adam….)

264. When giving a report to a commanding officer, do not ask "Do you want the official version or the real version?" (Cruger was not amused by Sky's new found sense of humor.)

265. To err is human, but if you _really_ want to screw something up, call Conner. (Tommy…did you write that? TOMMY!)

266. Orgs do **not **make good pets and "It followed me home," is not a valid excuse!

267. It is not nice to tease people about their fears. (There is such a thing as Karma.)

268. Super glue is henceforth **banned** from all dorm rooms, command centers, and lairs. (Apparently Ethan found it highly amusing to put it in all the key holes….needless to say, Tommy was not amused and Jason was quickly dispatched to the scene.)

269. Even if the food in the cafeteria is horrible, it is _not_ to be referred to as "The Grand Experiment." (Please Rocky, give it a break.)

270. So you are a genius who is obsessed by buttery toast, that does **not** give you the right to build a talking toaster to keep yourself company! (BRIDGE!!!)

271. The word 'Dude' has been officially banned. (I think we all know why…)

272. Watching Anime on the big screen in Ninja Ops is a strict **no-no**... (Dustin, if you touch the remote one more time...)

273. C'mon Alex, lighten up. Live a little. There's still a pulse, right? (Wes and Eric, you guys might want to hide for a few days…)

274. There are **over** 1,000 windows on the front of SPD headquarters. Mess with Cruger and you will spend the rest of your life cleaning them. (Jack and Z still shake when someone mentions washing windows.)

275. Yes, Hunter and Blake don't have swords, they have sticks. Very **BIG** sticks. But don't call them that unless you really,_ really_ want to be in pain...

276. Don't knock the cheerleaders, they'll turn into Rangers that'll kick your ass to the moon and back… (Kim…)

277. Do **NOT** attempt to build lightsabers. (It's not funny anymore Wes and Eric's eye is starting to do that twitchy thing again!)

278. "Want to test drive my zord?" (Ashley was **not** amused by Andros's pickup line.)

279. Do not make voodoo dolls of your superiors. (Just...no.)

280. When on a secret red ranger mission, don't let the damn rookie steal all the glory. (It makes us look bad Jase, do something next time!)

------

It was nearly five thirty in the morning and Conner had just finished with his push ups. His arms burned as if they had been stung by several angry hives of bees, and his lungs were on fire, but he leapt to his feet at the sound of Jason's voice and started towards the obstacle course. It had only taken Conner a few days to realize that Jason liked to see other people suffer with a passion that bordered on sick and twisted, his obstacle course was the only proof anyone would need to see that.

There were ten different obstacles that Conner had to complete successfully, so far he had yet to live up to Jason's standards, and he secretly believed that he never would. There was just no pleasing the man.

As he ran his way through the tires and headed for the wall climb he decided that painting the man's motorcycle pink had not been a very smart move.

"You know what they say Conner," came Jason's unwelcome voice cutting through his thoughts.

"No," he panted as he fell over the side of the wall.

Jason watched his young pupil throw himself through the makeshift 'tunnels' he had set up out of old wooden crates and smiled in amusement as he cried out in frustration and pain when he received a handful of splinters.

"What doesn't kill you will only make you stronger!"

Conner rolled his eyes and glanced over at Jason. He bit his tongue in order to keep from adding to his punishment by saying something potentially stupid and detrimental to his well-being. That was another thing that he head learned very quickly, back talk around Jason was hazardous to one's health, literally.

He shook his hand and ran towards the tree limb that served as a bar for pull ups. He felt the splinters slid deeper into the unprotected flesh of his hand, but he paid them no attention as his arms began to burn painfully once more.

"Count 'em out!" Barked Jason from behind him.

"Five….ten….twenty….thirty!"

He dropped heavily to the dirt and tried to catch his breath, but Jason would have none of it. "Move! I'll teach you to mess with stuff that doesn't belong to you," he growled.

Conner obeyed and soon his legs were taking him along the well worn path through the woods, every step bringing him closer to salvation. He felt Jason running along behind him and chanced a glance back. For a moment he forgot about the storm that had blown through Reefside the night before, knocking out the power and blowing over trees. He turned back the trail ahead but by then it was already too late. He saw the branch laying across the path and despite his attempt to stop his momentum carried him forward as his foot hooked under the branch and the rest of his body fell over it. He collapsed to the ground and howled in agony as he felt something in his leg twist and snap. He heard Jason yelling something at him, no doubt telling him to get back up, but he couldn't quite make out his words through the haze of red pain.

"Are you ok?"

The red Dino ranger glared up to see two men hovering over him and spat something unintelligible at them.

"I'll call the ambulance," said Jason, a hint of regret and sorrow laced into his steely voice.

"No need," said Tommy as he rushed over to inspect Conner's injured leg. "We'll take him in my car."

Conner shook his head, trying frantically to tell him that he wasn't going anywhere with them, but Jason reached down and scooped him up despite his tearful protests.

"Calm down," he heard Tommy say as he was placed into the backseat of his teacher's jeep.

The ride to the hospital was the longest ride of Conner's young life. Longer than the time he had spent trapped in the backseat of his father's car with two of his female cousins, aged 7, and forced to play dolls and makeup on the way to Denver for "the greatest family vacation ever." No, this was sheer agonizing torture. He felt every bump in the road, and cursed Jason the whole way to the emergency room.

"Take it easy," he heard him say from the front seat. "We're there."

Conner gritted his teeth together and tried to stop the flow of tears as he was rushed inside.

"Right this way," said a pretty little blond nurse with Scooby Doo scrubs on.

Maybe it was his imagination playing tricks on him, or maybe it was a side effect of the painkillers she had just given him, but he could have sworn she had just winked at him. He shook his head as he was wheeled away from his two 'teachers' and into the confines of a back room, as far away from Jason as humanly possible.

* * *

You guys know what to do. Keep the suggestions coming, the more the merrier! 


	5. Chapter 5

The early morning traffic had earned the scheming Time Force officers a two hour delay in which they could read to their hearts content, but not all of them were happy with what they read.

Jen sighed and slapped Alex's arm playfully as he sulked, "oh, lighten up! At least your name ended up in the book!"

He turned to stare at her, rubbing his arm gently where she had hit him. "A pulse Jen! If I ever have the misfortune of falling back into the twenty first century again, I promise that will be the one thing Wes and Eric will be missing before I get through with them!"

Jen tried to laugh but it came out sounding more like a nervous chuckle. "See, that's what they were talking about."

His smoldering gaze told her not to push her luck any more than she already had. Instead she gave him a dazzling smile, hoping to cheer him up, but he would have none of it. Instead he chose to stare out the window at the driver in the air car beside them who was currently putting on her makeup and eating her breakfast.

"And people wonder why there are so many traffic accidents," he muttered bitterly under his breath.

"Hey, it pays our bills," said Katie from the seat behind him.

He nodded as Jen elbowed him not-so-gently in the ribs before whispering. "Behave! We're going to read some more."

"And if I don't," he asked as he met her warm chocolate gaze.

She pursed her lips and turned to stare over the back of the bench, "trust me Alexander, you don't want to know."

Alex grinned then and his dark mood suddenly lifted. "Maybe I do?"

She gave him a sideways glance before ignoring him. "You don't"

281. **STOP** teasing the Mystic Force rangers about the capes! It's getting old, annoying, and they have MAGIC people...meaning...they could **REALLY** make it look like an accident!

282. No, Ethan, you can't keep your Raptor Rider as a pet.

283. Before saying goodbye to your former mentor, make sure he's not being replaced by one who has an annoying, smartass Alpha robot with her.

284. Things that are henceforth banned before battles: Star Wars Marathons...what we do is **NOT** science fiction and the lightsaber battles NEED to **STOP**... (Dustin, Chip could have gotten seriously injured)

285. You are not Captain Kirk and the megaship is not the Enterprise! Stop it Carlos!

286. "Kiss the Girl" is now banned from all school dances! (Kira and Conner are still looking for Ethan.)

287. Do. **Not**. Give. Conner. Matches. (Turns out the red ranger was a little pyromaniac who tried to burn down Dr. O's house in retaliation of his treatment during the 'training session' he had with Jason. Jason was quickly called for and Conner found himself once again under his tutelage.)

288. You are not a story teller Syd. Do_ not_ start you mission reports with 'Once upon a time." (Who the hell do you think you are? Tolkien?)

289. Yes, we know Kimberly has some of the same skills as that girl in Sunnydale, but quit calling her "Kimmy the Monster Slayer"

290. Interrupting intergalactic auctions in disguise isn't usually a good idea... (Karone, there are better ways to steal things back)

291. Saying the words in the big, scary black book is _never_ a good idea... (Not looking at anyone, Leo!)

292. You are not, I repeat, **NOT**, to take your game boy with you into your zords! (Ethan!)

293. Never annoy Vida she will rearrange your limbs. (Just ask Chip.)

294. Do not hold Toga Parties. (Kimberly never knew that Tommy could be so loud…or get _so _drunk.)

295. Red Rangers, if you even_ think_ about giving up during the final battle you will have pissed off teammates on your hands. (Ahem, Nick... And even though you gave Maddie your blanket she's still pissed that you're not back.)

296. If you value your life do** NOT** piss off the female staff during a base wide lock down, or during 'that time of the month.' (Jack earned himself a black eye and an amateur root canal after he made that mistake.)

297. If you have wands, _please_ don't refer yourself as a certain wizard from Britain well all know and love. (Chip somehow got slapped with a disclaimer.)

298. Agree to disagree. **Never **make the mistake of disagreeing with a woman no matter what color she wears. Chances are she knows far too much about you that could 'accidentally' be revealed.

299. 'Fine' is **not** how you answer the doctor's questions! (The doctors in the Lightspeed's infirmary still shake their heads in despair at that word. Fine was how the rangers described themselves, even when they were bleeding to death.)

300. It never fails to get an evil villain talking about his evil plans. It gives you time to think up and perform your escape plan (Hey! Talk to Tommy's brother David, it works.)

------

Tommy crossed his arms and stared at the floor as Jason paced by the window.

"Stop it," he said in a low voice. "You're making me dizzy."

Jason turned to look at his friend, his face unreadable. "What are we going to tell his parents?"

"We," asked Tommy, "what we?" It was you."

"Man, that's not even funny."

Tommy stood as a doctor motioned to him, "actually Jase, I see nothing funny about any of this."

The former red ranger shrugged, "it wasn't funny when I walked outside one nice spring morning and saw my Harley painted hot pink either."

Tommy took a deep breath and exhaled slowly as he chose his next words carefully. "This is different Jase. Conner broke his leg; he could be permanently crippled for life!"

Jason shook his head, "I think you are overreacting here. He'll be in a cast for about 8 weeks, but he'll heal and be as good as new."

"And what if he isn't," Tommy shot back, "what if his leg doesn't heal right, or there is something seriously wrong. He's an athlete; soccer is his key into college, what if he can't play anymore? It'll be all you're fault."

Jason's eyebrows shot up, "_my_ fault," he repeated slowly.

"_Our_ fault," amended Tommy quickly, but the damage was already done.

"I see," was all that Jason said before turning to stare out the window again, pretending that Tommy wasn't even there.

-----

Conner watched the pretty little nurse's every movement. She smiled at him as she picked up a needle that was big enough to have its own zip code, and Conner felt his blood turn to ice. He hated needles and that one looked like it was going to hurt, badly.

"You know what," he said suddenly, getting the stupid impulse to try and stand. "I'm fine. Really, see." He felt pain explode in his leg as stars danced before his eyes. "No need for that," he gasped as she neared him and stuck the cold steel to his skin.

It burned through his veins like liquid fire and he had to grasp the table to keep from crying out in pain as she injected it into his arm. When his vision cleared and he was once again able to look her in the eye, he smiled weakly. "Thanks for that."

She patted his leg, "No problem, hon."

After a few moments she left him alone, telling him that the doctor would be by shortly and instructing him that he was not to move. He nodded and was disappointed when she disappeared around the corner. However, the time alone gave him time to plot his sweet revenge on Jason and the good Dr. O and by the time the doctor arrived to see him, he had a huge smile on his face, and a sparkle in his eye that gave the doctor chills. Not to mention he had a plan that would have Tommy and Jason wishing they had never crossed paths.

Oh yes, the next eight weeks or so were looking _very_ bright for Conner McKnight.

* * *

You know you want to push that little purple button and make me smile. Keep the suggestions coming too. You guys are the greatest! Thanks to everyone who has reviewed so far, I hope I haven't disappointed anyone : ) 


	6. Chapter 6

The airbus started creeping along as the early morning traffic began to thin out near the industrialized center of the city. It stopped once more to pick up passengers and the four time force officers found themselves crushed together in the backseat.

"Well, this is cozy," remarked Katie with a smile.

Alex shook his head, "not exactly the word I would choose."

"What? Are you still sore about what Wes and Eric had to say about you," asked Jen as she poked him playfully in the ribs.

He glanced at her while he rubbed his side. "Of course not."

"Whatever," said Jen. She glanced around and saw that the bus was coming up to another traffic jam. "This is great," she whispered.

"Hey, do you think we'll be stuck here all morning," asked Trip hopefully as he eyed the book on his lap.

Katie laughed as she ruffled his unruly green hair, "let's not get carried away here. We still have jobs to do, and I for one don't want to get fired for reading a book."

"Me either," quipped Alex rolling his eyes, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Alex," said Jen with an astonished look, "was that a joke?"

"What?"

"Well, the way you said it, the tone of voice…it sounded like you were trying to make a joke."

Alex shrugged the comment off. "I don't make a habit of joking Jennifer. You know that."

Jen and Katie glanced at each other and exchanged smiles. Alex heard them muttering under their breaths but the only words he caught where:

"When did he find a sense of humor?"

"When you weren't looking apparently. "

He shook his head and grabbed Jen's shoulder to turn her around to face him. "Ha ha, very funny you two. Now, if we intend to finish this today I suggest we get back to reading."

Trip let out a small sound of joy and immediately opened the book to the last page they had read. The smile on his face reminded Alex more of a boy at Christmas than a notable Time Force officer. He thought about what the four of them must look like to the other passengers on the bus. Four distinguished Time Force officers in their crisp white uniforms, their noses stuck in an ancient looking book, occasionally stopping to argue about something they had read, but quickly getting over it and getting lost in the book again. Intriguing to say the least…

He sighed as Jen once again elbowed him in the side. It was going to be a long day….

301. If you think your friends forgot your birthday, chances are they haven't. But don't go riding something that looks like it has a mile tracker on it. Chances are it's a detonator! (Justin! It's called planning a **SURPRISE** Party!)

302. Nobody that has a bow and arrow as a weapon is allowed to ever, ever again try and recreate some of the shots from LOTR movies... (Toby still isn't sure just what Chip was trying to do that day...)

303. **Stop** singing "Bye Bye Bye" when you defeat a monster! (It's really not that funny Rocky!)

304. Things that are henceforth banned before battle: Sayings like 'it looks like its going to be a slow day today...' (These sayings almost always result in someone almost being killed so please **SHUT UP** and don't jinx us!)

305. You like her, she likes you, _must _you dance around each other and drive your fellow teammates bonkers? We will take action if necessary. (Ahem, Blake and Tori.)

306. "White and Nerdy" is never, **ever** to be played again in the vicinity of any resident genius. It will tick them off and they will get you back for it. (Not to mention Hayley nearly gave Conner a crew cut for playing it)

307. **Never,** ever ask the computer geeks to hack into somewhere they shouldn't such as your school records, credit card details, performance reports etc... Remember, you're the good guys!

308. PISSING off a female ranger means that whichever male ranger was stupid enough to do it is going to die a **SLOW** and painful death. (And no, the other male rangers aren't coming to rescue you! Do we look stupid?)

309. Ok guys, **enough **band references. Just because Dr. O's Dragon Dagger doubled as a flute doesn't make him a band geek. I won't have you insulting the world of music like that, there are no such things as band geeks! (Kira)

310. "I want you to come back for me" is a pretty simple statement, so why don't you come back so Maddie will forgive you and Vida won't be plotting your demise, Nick.

311. Secret Ninja Academy does **not** mean you bring every cute guy to it just because he saved you from a monster… (Blake maybe cute Tori, but really...)

312. When hosting a secret red ranger mission...make sure you let your wives know where you are going. (Poor Tommy ended up in a body cast for a month after that...)

313. Anytime a clock starts moving backwards, do not assume there's trouble with the wiring; assume the evil villain is going to turn you into children. (And who knew Putties could get beat with a dodge ball? Seriously, that was weak, Zedd! Vile did a much better job.)

314. Stay away from computers…or you might end up in them... (Just ask Kira and Ethan for confirmation)

315. **PLEASE** for the love of GOD leave magic to the professionals! (Before you try it remember, Mystic Force knows what they're doing and you do not.)

316. Quit singing "It's Not Easy Being Green" around Tommy...he's starting to do that green-glowing eye thing again.

317. Wheelchairs and umbrellas are **not** to be used for jousting! (Who knew that painkillers and boredom where not a good combination for the Dino Thunder team?)

318. **Stop **it with the evil villain laughter people! (We are the GOOD guys….most of the time….)

319. Attention all geniuses: do not debate the superiority of Linux to Microsoft. (The rest of us 'normal people' are tired of hearing about it and we will lock you in a closet if you don't shut up!)

320. "Pfft! Sanity is over-rated!" is** not **our motto!

------

Conner sighed contentedly and stretched as far as his cast would allow him on Tommy couch. He reached for his glass of orange juice and downed the rest of the tangy substance before smacking his lips and reaching for the remote.

_Now this is the life, _he thought.

His parents had been called out of town for a family emergency and did not want to drag a crippled Conner across the country so they left him with his wonderful teacher who said he would be more than willing to take good care of him. Actually, Dr. O had said no such thing and had almost cried when Conner told him that he was moving in for a while, but it had made Conner's plan for vengeance _so_ much easier. His only regret was that Kimberly would be affected too.

He sighed again. Oh well, no use crying over that now. She'd live.

His picked up the remote but it slipped from his greasy fingers and landed with a dull thud on the carpet, just out of his reach. He looked up at the TV at the sound of the annoying music and saw the words that flashed across it.

"There is no way I'm watching Spongbob!"

He picked up the porcelain bell that was lying beside him on the couch and rang it loudly. A few seconds passed before he heard a pair of feet hit the floor upstairs and his teacher came flying down the stairs.

"What is it?" He demanded, "What's wrong?"

Conner flashed him a smile and pointed to the floor. "I can't reach the remote."

Tommy frowned. "That bell is only for emergencies, "he scolded as he handed the greasy remote to Conner. "And stop eating all of those chips!"

Conner nodded. "Sorry Dr. O. From now on it's emergencies only."

"Good."

The red Dino ranger waited until he heard his teacher's door shut upstairs before ringing the bell again.

"What?" Conner was pleased to see that his teacher was not at all happy with him when he returned.

"I'm out of orange juice," he said innocently, holding up the empty glass. "I might get dehydrated or something."

Tommy scowled but retreated to the kitchen. He returned with a glass of juice and two smaller cartons, as well as a pack of crackers and a box of cookies. "This should hold you over until Kimberly comes home and cooks dinner."

Conner nodded. "Thanks Dr. O."

The black ranger nodded and retreated once more to the safety of his room where he wouldn't have to listen to his student's incessant talking, but five minuets later he heard that damn bell ringing again.

He walked slowly down the stairs, his hands clenching and unclenching. It had only been two days, but he was ready to kill his red ranger. He had already decided to kill Jason when the miserable rat decided to show up again. Until then though, he was stuck…no, trapped, in his house with Conner McKnight.

"What it is this time, "he asked through clenched teeth as he stared down at the nuisance lying on his couch.

Conner gave him a sheepish smile. "I have to go to the bathroom…."

* * *

Make me smile! The suggestions are awesome, keep 'em coming! 


	7. Chapter 7

Time Force Archives  
Hours of Operation  
8 am – 7 pm  
Monday – Thursday  
Closed on Fridays

Alex stared at the sign, taking in every letter before sighing in frustration. "This is not good," he muttered to the officers crowded around him.

Trip put his hand over his eyebrows and peered through the heavily tinted glass into the main portion of the building. He squinted hard as he scanned the deserted entrance, a slight grin tugging at the corners of his lips. "Of course it is! It means we get to keep the rules for the weekend." As he caught a sideways glare from Alex he hastily amended, "I-I mean protect, we get to _protect _the book."

Katie nodded her agreement. "Yeah, and I suggest we start _protecting _it right away." She jerked her thumb towards the sky with a meaningful look on her face.

The sky was rapidly darkening as black storm clouds moved to cover the bustling metropolis.

Alex's face paled considerable as he watched the first drops of rain splatter to the concrete beneath his feet. "Let's go!" He ran across the street, back to the bus station, and barely made to the safety of the entrance when he heard a monstrous crack of thunder and the sky let loose a torrent of freezing rain. His companions stumbled through the doors that he held open, cursing and talking as one.

"The book! Did it get wet?"

"We're dead if it did!"

"That thing is ancient, it'll be destroyed!"

Trip shook his head and pulled the book out from under his jacket. "No, it's ok!" He held it up triumphantly as his grin got wider than ever. "So I guess this means we get to read more?"

"Is that all you think about," mumbled Jen.

Alex shook his head as he noticed a group of civilians that had gathered and were staring in their direction. "Not here. Let's go back to Jen's apartment."

Jen sighed and followed her teammates back into the bus, but no one spoke until they were sitting around her kitchen table half and hour later.

"Do you think we'll get in trouble for this," she asked Alex as he sipped on a cup of coffee.

He frowned, "do ducks fly?"

"Was that another joke," she asked, giving him a playful shove and causing some of the hot liquid to spill over the side of his cup.

"Maybe," he hissed in pain, hastily grabbing a napkin to wipe up the steaming hot liquid from his pants. After his leg stopped burning he turned his attention back to Jen. "Let's just put it this way. That book was supposed to there yesterday. Now it won't get there until Monday. That's four days that it'll be missing. You know, as well as I, how Time Force is gonna feel about that."

Jen shook her head and absently rubbed Alex's leg where she had spilt the coffee. "Well, no use worrying about it now."

"That's what I'm saying," said Trip's overly cheerful voice from the couch. "Now, let's get down to business!"

321. If you ever want to understand your computer again...do **NOT** and I repeat do **NOT** let a genius ranger get a hold of it...(trust me...its not fun when you call technical support and they can't help you.)

322. Do **NOT** abuse your special powers! (Tommy was gleefully pulling pranks on visiting friends by using his power of invisibility. Unfortunately, said friends did not find it funny and Tommy spent three hours trying to figure out how to unglue his face from the floor after his friends pulled their own prank.)

323. Girls, if you wanna bring the guys down a peg or two, just take them shopping! It never fails for guys to see girls fawning over clothes and giggling. It'll make them think twice before pissing any of you off again.

324. The paintball war ends, **NOW**! (It's not funny anymore. Conner and the Ninja rangers were actually **ARRESTED** after their midnight, citywide, paintball war got out of control. Tommy was not pleased with his red ranger…)

325. **Stop** saying your last name first; who do you think you are? James Bond? Nowhere _near_ as smooth. (Ahem, Lucas)

326. Saturday morning cartoons are not training, and therefore, they should not be played on the viewing globe, Dr. Oliver's computer, Cam's computer, or frankly anywhere considered part of a top secret base.

327. Things that are now **banned** for any ranger: BELLS.

328. Trees aren't cars so stop joyriding! (Chip, Xander)

329. If you invent a flying car, _don't_ crash it into your Command Center. (Billy!!)

330. If an evil princess switches bodies with a certain yellow ranger (coughAshleycough) take notice of her behavior! If she's rude and not perky, chances are she's not your friend! (Ashley's still slightly annoyed that her friends didn't notice the change...)

331. The Jedi Drinking song is henceforth banned from all of your iPods! (Not only is it annoying to your peers and teachers but it doesn't even make sense! If you must, use it as a torture device against the enemy!)

332. Do **NOT** touch a female ranger's belongings (seriously, Z nearly castrated Sky when he borrowed one of her CDs without her permission).

333.** STOP** taking words and perverting them! (Kim and Tommy could not look at each other without laughing whenever the word croissant was mentioned in their presence.)

334. Don't let Ethan say outrageous things... he **will** jinx you! (Falling down "sink holes", out of the sky or space ships flying over the school is NOT normal!)

335. When your green ranger starts complaining about 'dream fighting', and how it's so exhausting, don't mock him. Start looking for the giant robots that are going to show up.

336. When you're turned into kids and then turned back into adults it's not cool to see another male holding your other hand along with your girlfriend... (Tommy gave Adam a 'wtf' expression.)

337. Ok, it was funny the first time, but stop calling Tommy the Technicolor Ranger (Seriously people, his eyes are doing that glowing-green thingy and his hands are twitching and we all know what THAT means...)

338. Even if you're old enough to drink alcohol, that doesn't mean you _SHOULD_! (The rangers from Angel Grove still laugh at Justin when they see him and the poor guy, for the life of him, can't remember why they're laughing. Maybe it had something to do with a girl...)

339. When teleported to a Command Center, no matter how smart you are... **DON'T TOUCH ANYTHING!** You might blow up the world or something! (Do you really want to do the bad guys' work for them?!)

340. Only the good die young is not our motto… (So far only two rangers have died, but they've both come back, so **DON'T** jinx us!)

---------

Tommy pulled the pillow down over his head and tried vainly to drown out the sound of Conner's bell. After fifteen minutes with no answer he would have thought his red ranger would have gotten the hint. However, there was no such luck and Tommy had recently come to the conclusion that his student was about as dense as the bell be was ringing.

With a small growl he flung the pillow at the door and turned over. Enough was enough! He stood and trudged down the stairs, not bothering to stop and grab a shirt on his way out the door. He hopped over the last two or three steps and strode over to where his red ranger lay, a huge expectant grin on his face and the bell laying casually by his side.

"Dr. O," he began.

Tommy silenced him with an icy glare, a glare that would have put his evil green ranger glares to shame. In complete silence he reached down and picked up the bell. He turned it this way and that, studying its intricate design in the light from the TV.

"Nice," he muttered.

Conner's grin widened. "Yeah, now I need…"

He trailed off as Tommy once again trained his eyes on him. Conner shifted uncomfortably as a few moments of tense silence passed between the pair.

"Dr. O," he started again, "I was just wondering if you could…maybe…get me a glass of water, please."

Tommy calmly set the bell back onto the table and walked into the kitchen. He returned moments later, his arms once more laden with boxes and bags. He spilled the crackers, Doritos, cookies and various other snacks that he thought would pacify Conner for a while onto the couch. He set down the glass of water and three small boxes of orange juice on the coffee table.

"Thank you," said Conner, having somewhere found his manners.

Tommy didn't speak. Instead he reached over and grabbed the bell again. "I'm going back up stairs and I am taking this with me," he said. His voice even but the hostility that burned just below the surface leaked into it. "If you need anything else, please, _hesitate_ to call me!"

Conner nodded, understanding the subtle yet implied threat in his teacher's words. He knew that this battle wasn't over yet, Tommy was planning something for him, something nasty, and Conner _knew_ that he wasn't going to enjoy it.

--------

Tommy threw himself face first across the bed, the bell still in his hand. Conner McKnight, the thorn in his side, had finally gotten on his last nerve. A thousand horrible thoughts flew though his mind, things that he could do to Conner…but then the phone rang, and Tommy realized that he had given no thought to what horrible things he was going to do to the victim on the other end; after all, all of this was _his_ fault.

"Jason," he said coldly.

"Hey bro, how are things going?"

The amusement in the former ranger's voice was enough to make Tommy snap. It was the last proverbial straw, the one that finally broke the camel's back. Conner and Jason were going to pay, and when he was finished with them, they were both going to wish they had never been born.

* * *

I'm so sorry for the lack of updating! Things have been kinda hectic lately, but the next chapter won't take so long! Thanks for all of the suggestions; they are great. Keep 'em up. And for those of you who think this unfair to poor Tommy, don't worry, he WILL get his revenge...eventually. But for now, you know you want to press that little button and make my day better! 


	8. Chapter 8

Conner took a deep breath and concentrated on the blackboard at the front of the classroom, but no matter how hard he tried he couldn't block out the soft sounds of his peers snickering. Finally, he tore his eyes from the definition he had been writing and shot an icy glare at the nearest snickerer. The boy covered his mouth with his hand and looked away but Conner caught the slight rise and fall of his shoulders as he tried vainly to hide his laughter.

"Idiot," he hissed under his breath. "All of them!"

"What did you say?" Asked Kira softly in his ear.

Conner shook his head and tightened his grip on his pencil. He was seriously considering murdering at that point.

"All right," he heard Dr. O say from the front of the class. "Who can tell me what this is? Conner?"

The red ranger's pencil snapped in half at the sound of his name and twenty five heads swiveled to stare openly at him. Their half concealed smirks and barley controlled laughter nearly sent him over the edge, but he took a deep breath and forced his trademark smile to his face.

"It's a dinosaur bone," he said casually, leaning forward on his elbows.

Dr. O frowned, "yes, but can you be more specific?"

Conner shook his head as a dark look crossed his face. "You're the teacher," he said sarcastically, his voice low. "Why are you asking me?"

The frown increased and Conner swore that the temperature in the room dropped a few degrees. Fortunately, the good doctor seemed to take the hint because he moved on to another student. Conner lowered his head to his desk and grabbed Kira's pen. He yanked a clean sheet of paper out of his notebook and started to write….maybe if Dr. O found a use for his work he might leave him alone….and give him something to wash that kool aid out of his hair with…

341. **No**, Kira Dr.O will **NOT** use the Dragonzord's missiles for a fireworks show during your New Years Eve concert. Not that the accidental firing of the missiles during one of those Power Ranger Day events years back has anything to do with it.

342. Truth or Dare is forthwith **FORBIDDEN!** Nothing good ever comes from playing that game...

343. Do **NOT** touch the little red button inside of your zords! (We have no idea what it does...but just don't.)

344. More often than not, the "sixth" ranger is going to be evil first. (Remember your roots, Tommy!)

345. Think before you speak. It really helps in preventing you from sounding like an idiot (Rocky!)

346. The Harry Potter jokes about the Mystic Force team **NEED** to **STOP**. (It's beginning to annoy them...and they are threatening to show you the difference between themselves and the fictitious wizard…it's won't be pretty.)

347. **STOP** singing "Bad Day" around Andros. He's starting to get twitchy. (Chip!)

348. It's probably_ NOT_ a good idea to tell your female ranger's most embarrassing moments to her crush (Honestly Shane and Dustin! Have some foresight! Tori has been your friend for your _entire_ lives. SHE'S the one who can - and will - tell your future girlfriends about that episode with the curling iron and the pink hot pants...)

349. Average people can have a stroke of genius every once in a while so **STOP TEASING THEM!** (This is for you, Dustin, and you too Connor.)

350. The geniuses may not look like much but you_ know_ they could knock you down in two seconds flat. (C'mon! Cam pulverized that brick when no one else could!)

351. Taking joyrides in your flying zord is a very strict **no-no** (not looking at anyone…Joel!)

352. When you're approached by Katie...you better do what she asks of you otherwise you'll be flying out of your vehicle.

353. **Don't** offer crazy, evil ninja's donuts or muffins, they are hyper enough already! (Conner, put down the muffin and step away from Shane!)

354. Just because your red ranger ticks you off doesn't mean that you can get back at him. (Sky, Jack is still after you for using his toothbrush to scrub the sidewalk with.)

355. If two of your friends are lowered into a volcano and come up with red eyes, DON'T TRY TO REASON WITH THEM! THEY'VE BEEN MADE TEMPORARY EVIL DOERS! Just ask the resident Liarian wizard and his wife to change them back to good (it only works if they're with you, sorry guys).

356. The words "Ha! I told you so!" are **never** to be uttered to an older ranger and if they are said, the one saying them must have a death wish!

357. Female Rangers, keep all personal belongings with you **AT ALL TIMES!** The enemy may find them and turn them into monsters.

358.** NEVER** go off to the planet, Onyx, on your own. Always take back up. You never know who's going to blow your cover. (Karone! Andros is still kind of steamed at you for just running off and saving the saber, even if it was to prevent it from falling into enemy hands.)

359. It's never a good idea to keep secrets from the other rangers. Trust is a hard thing to earn but once it's gone, it's usually gone for good. (Trent, the others are still miffed that you didn't tell them about your father.)

360. Remember, **don't** back talk your mentor as you'll be gone before you can say 'Peace Conference'...

------

The bell rang just as Conner was finishing the last sentence. He quickly shoved the paper into his book bag and looked around as the students filed out of the room, blatantly staring and snickering in his general direction.

"I'll take that for you Conner," offered Kira as he zipped up his back pack.

Without a word he handed it to her and reached for his crutches. After a moment of getting himself situated and steeling himself for the hallway he began to hobble towards the door.

"Kira," he said over his shoulder," can I wear your hat?"

The yellow ranger's lips quirked upward in an amused smile but she wordlessly took off the hat she was wearing and stood on the tips of her toes to place it on her friend's head.

"Like that won't be as noticeable," comment Ethan from the hallway. "Now, you're walking around with a girl's hat on your head!"

Conner glared at him, "at least no one can see my hot pink hair!"

Ethan snickered, "or your eyebrows…"

"What eyebrows?" Asked Devin as he walked by. He swung his camera around to Conner's face with an evil laugh before disappearing out the door.

"I have eyebrows," spat Conner…"Just because some one shaved them off while I was asleep and colored in neon pink one's with permanent marker does not mean I don't have eyebrows!"

Ethan took an involuntary step back, "easy Conner!"

Conner ignored him as he stepped out into the hall. "What are you looking at," he shouted at a gawking freshman.

He felt an elbow slam into his ribs and he winced. "Conner," said Kira, a silent warning in her voice. "Come on, we're going to be late for History. Besides, it's not _his_ fault."

"You're right," mumbled the jock. "It's Dr. O's. But don't worry I have a plan."

Kira rolled her eyes in despair as they entered their History class. "Conner, don't you _ever_ learn?"

* * *

You know the drill by now...read, review, and suggest...I haven't decided yet, but because PROO is coming out next month I think I am going to go to 500 for this list. I dunno, we'll see...have a great weekend everyone! 


	9. Chapter 9

If you haven't read chapter 10 of 'Code of a Ranger' you might not understand Tommy's reaction to the appearance of a certain someone in this chapter. But, that doesn't mean you won't understand what is going on...I hope that makes sense...now on with the, very overdue, chapter. :)

* * *

The fork collided with a loud 'chink' as Tommy ruthlessly stabbed at an innocent potato. He heard Kim sigh from across the table, but he refused to look up and meet her questioning gaze. Some things were just better left unsaid, and tonight he was not in the mood to talk. In fact all he wanted to do was strangle his extremely unwelcome house guest, but there were laws against murder in California and despite his long and arduous stint as a Power Ranger, Tommy didn't believe that he would last very long in jail.

"Is it really that bad," asked Kim, finally caving in and breaking the awkward silence that had fallen over the table.

Tommy glowered at his plate. "No," he said, his voice snappy and gruff. He glanced up to see Kimberly's eyes widen slightly in shock and hastily tried to correct his mistake. "No, I'm just….preoccupied." He said, trying to smooth over any feathers that he might have ruffled.

"Oh," was all that his wife said as her eyes fell back to her own plate.

_Oh hell, _he thought bitterly. _Now she's mad too. _

It seemed that no matter where he turned these days he just could not get a break, and with the arrival of another unwanted house guest he was even more on edge than usual…and at that precise moment his new 'guest' chose to make his grand entrance into the kitchen and it happened so suddenly that all Tommy saw was a flash of orange and a black. His glass of water fell off the table and landed in his lap before he could say a word, but as his numb brain began to function properly and the power of speech returned to him, he though of quite a few choice words he could use.

"Conner!"

His red ranger visible shrank in his chair as Tommy turned his seething gaze upon him. Tommy leveled a finger at him and proceeded to say the words that had come to his mind when Frank the Wonder Cat had arrived at the dinner table, famished and innocent looking as ever. The problem was that there was nothing remotely _innocent_ about the damn thing.

"I have told you, that THING has to go!"

Conner wrapped a protective arm around Frank," but Dr. O, he doesn't mean any harm, he's just…."

"Hungry," said Tommy finishing his sentence, "I know! You two are going to eat me out of house and home!"

"But!" Conner tried to protest but Tommy raised a hand to stopped him.

"I agreed that you could stay here until your parents came home, but I did NOT say that your cat could stay here!" He stood and walked over to where Conner sat. "Trust me," he said in a low voice. "This will hurt _you_ more that it hurts _me_." He pried a seething Frank from his master's arms and carried him to the door where he nonchalantly dumped him into the garage before slammed the door shut. In the shocked silence that followed, only a faint scratching noise could be heard coming from the garage as Frank tried desperately to claw his way through the door back into the house.

Tommy glanced at his dinner and realized that he was no longer hungry. "I'm going to bed," he declared. "And you had better not ring that damn bell or let that cat back into_ my_ house," he said with a pointed look at Conner.

Conner nodded, knowing full well that pissing off Tommy would result in him taking the bell away again. He waited until Tommy's footsteps had completely faded away before risking a glance at the garage door.

"Don't even think about it," Kimberly warned from the sink.

The red ranger sank lower into his seat. "Sorry, "he muttered to Tommy's empty seat.

"Don't be sorry," said Kim as she cleared the table of the dinner dishes and placed a piece of cake in front of Conner. "Just try harder from now on."

Conner nodded and Kim gave him a genuine smile. "I heard that you and Tommy had an interesting time at the doctor's office today. Want to tell me about it…"

361. Don't take your new team member for granted. It only serves to **piss** them off and they **will** leave you high and dry on the battle field. (SPD this one is for you. I hope you learned your lesson. – Shadow Ranger)

362. **Stop** asking the tech support to 'Beam you up'; it really annoys the hell out of them.

363. Stop making Narnia references about Mystic Force. (Udonna is **not** the White Witch and the Mystic Lion is** not** Aslan.)

364. 'Never have I ever' is **NEVER** to be played with any ranger ever again! (**NO** good ever comes out of this and we usually learn things that would be best kept...under wraps.)

365. When fighting the bad guy make sure that you've recharged your blaster before hand. (It's really embarrassing to have the low battery light blink at you in the middle of a battle...)

366. "Before He Cheats" is not, I repeat **NOT** allowed to be played around Tommy _OR_ Katherine. (She was being NICE people! Get over it!)

367. Stop playing with your action figures, what are you five? (Chip!)

368. Drinking is a _privilege_, not a right. If you abuse this privilege, the Rangers reserve the right to mock you for all eternity. (Tommy!)

369. **NEVER** assume a villain you defeated went back to wherever he or she came from. The only reason they left was to get reinforcements. (Adam! **Never** assume!)

370. If you're going to say you love someone at least kiss them before going back to your own time period. You know you wanted to. (Ahem, JEN!)

371. **DON'T** go joy riding with the Megaship, nearly destroy it, and then brag about it. (Andros is still pissed at Kai for that stunt...)

372. When your lab partner disappears at the same time that the 'Evil Bad' guy turns up on the remote island that only the two of you know about, chances are_ he's_ the bad guy (Tommy the rest of us saw that one coming a mile away.)

373. Things that are now banned during a battle: LECTURES. (Before and after battles are fine but during is not. Rangers are too busy fighting off monsters to listen or care.)

374. Xander, you are not allowed to use magic to get girls. (They will still turn you down and V might hurt you.)

375. The moon is **not** a parking lot. (Will Andros and all the evil villains in spaceships please remove their vehicles from it immediately! NASA is starting to get suspicious!)

376. You should never make fun of the Thunder Rangers colors - they will get you and it will hurt, _badly_...

377. If one of your teammates says that they don't trust the person who seems to do everything perfectly, ESPECIALLY any type of fighting techniques, **BELIEVE** THEM! (I don't CARE if they're jealous! 9 times out of 10 they're RIGHT!!).

378. Zack, learn some new moves okay, Angela and the rest of us are getting tired of all the old ones...

379. Do **not** give sugary sweets or muffins to crazy evil ninjas. They are hyper enough already. (Seriously Conner, put down the donut and step _away_ from Shane.)

380. 'Too Sexy for My Shirt' is** never** to be sung in any way, shape, or form around Sky (it was funny the first time, but the fan girls are starting to make it his anthem and it looks like he's going to **SNAP**).

Conner shook his head with a small smile. "No, I don't think so." He shoveled a forkful of the chocolate cake into his mouth and unconsciously rubbed at his nonexistent eyebrows in frustration.

Kim refilled his glass of soda before stretching and stifling a yawn. "OK, then. Is there anything else you need before I turn in?"

Conner shook his head again and pushed the empty plate aside. "No thanks Kim, but dinner was fantastic."

Kim took the plate and playfully ruffled Conner's hair as if he was a five year old.

"Hey!" he protested.

"Good night, Conner," she said, ignoring his half hearted attempt at anger. "I'll put an extra blanket on the couch for you." She stopped in the hallway and turned back to Conner. "Tomorrow, I want to hear all about your, um, interesting trip to the doctor and how Tommy ended up with that black eye he was sporting at dinner."

Conner grinned as he thought about the story behind that one. "Sure Kim, definitely."

* * *

Sorry guys but my muses have been mutinous lately. They fled on an unplanned vacation to the tropics, but hopefully they are back now. :) I know this isn't my best chapter, but at least it's an update, right? So, don't forget to hit that pretty little button before you leave and, as always, suggestion are loved. 


	10. Chapter 10

A/N There is one reference to PROO but its not too spoilery.

* * *

Conner sat on the couch with a bag of chips, listening to Kim and Tommy soft voices as they floated in from the kitchen. He reached for the remote and switched on the TV to drown them out. He had heard enough of Tommy complaining about in the last few weeks to last him a lifetime. No, make that two lifetimes. He was actually starting to feel kind of bad for making so much trouble for his teacher. After all, he had given him a dry, safe place to crash while his parents were out of town, as well as food and a warm place to sleep. And what had Conner done in return to show his gratitude? Zilch! He had caused trouble and given Tommy a black eye. Granted the black eye wasn't entirely his fault, but that wasn't the way Tommy would tell it if anyone asked him about what was now being dubbed 'the elevator incident'. 

He sighed and took a sip of his orange soda. It wasn't long after he began channel surfing that he heard the back door open and Tommy's car crank up. As he watched his teacher creep down the driveway and disappear out of sight through the front window, he heard Kimberly mutter something about 'told him he was going to be late!'

Giving up on the TV, he threw the remote onto the coffee table in disgust.

"What's wrong Conner," asked Kim from behind the couch.

"What's wrong?" He repeated, as if the answer to her question should have been obvious. "500 channels and nothing to watch, that's what's wrong."

He slumped onto the couch and crossed his arms across his chest like a pouting child. "I'll be so glad when this stupid cast comes off and I can get back onto the soccer field. I'm so bored sitting inside all the time!"

Kim studied the red ranger with a frown as she sat in the chair beside the couch. "Yeah, I know how it feels to be trapped inside for weeks in end. No sunshine, no exercise, and no fresh air can make a person go mad."

Conner arched an eyebrow. "And you would know this how," he asked, suddenly curious.

Kim shrugged, "I broke my leg during a training session after the Pan Global Games. It ruined my chance at going to the Olympics and my career as a gymnast," she gestured to the house around her with a happy smile on her face, "but I'm not complaining."

Conner retuned her smile, "no, because in the end you got what you really wanted right?"

The former pink ranger nodded smugly. "Yeah, I got _everything_ I ever wanted."

"He's a good guy," said Conner meekly. "I wish I wasn't such a burden and a pain." The words came tumbling out of his mouth before he could stop them and once they were out in the open where he couldn't take them back, Conner hung his reddening face and stared at his hands.

Shocked, Kim wasn't sure what to say. "Conner, I…"

"No," he said, "cutting her off. "It's true."

Kim silently stared at the boy, trying to understand why he was suddenly so melancholy. She reached out and tipped his face upwards so that she could read his expression. "Conner?"

He refused to meet her questioning gaze, choosing instead to stare at a point in space far beyond her left ear. "I'm sorry Kim, I wish I knew how to make things right with Dr. O, but I don't."

"Well, you can start by apologizing and working on the things we talked about after supper last night."

Conner shook his head and managed a weak smile.

"Good," said Kimberly, satisfied that she had made a progress with the thickskulled jock. "Now, I believe you where going to tell my how Tommy acquired that lovely black eye…"

381. **Always** make sure that there are soft places around for a certain pink ranger to land in case she decided sot faint…again. (Kim!)

382. Don't tease the Lightspeed Rangers about their costumes looking like peppermint candy, they are just as strong as you and will take you apart...

383. Rookies, you'll always be called rookies until there's a new Ranger team. That's just how it is. Accept it!

384. If a friend is injured while doing a karate stunt (Rocky!), CHECK UNDER THE BED BEFORE TALKING ABOUT RANGER THINGS! You never know who's hiding under there... (Justin!)

385. You are **not** allowed to take advantage of you red ranger status. (Jack, the other rangers are still after you for the mud incident.)

386. If a person named Kat asks you for a drink, she does not mean a saucer of milk. (**Both** Tommy and Boom suffered for that little joke).

387. Do **not **mention the 'T' word around Bridge. He tends to go a little crazy when the word toast enters the conversation.

388. Whenever one of your team mates is missing, all you have to do is mention that it's not like they're gonna suddenly fall out of the sky--it worked lots of times for Ethan!

389. If you absolutely must get the rangers together for a reunion, do it on the down low. You're just asking for trouble otherwise...

390. No one wants inside your stupid circle! (Trent still cringes when the other Dino rangers mention the fight when SPD came back in time in the wormhole…or he would if he had been allowed to remember it…)

391. **Never** tell the love sick fan-girls that the person their looking for is evil, you **will** get hurt. (Shane!)

392. The wars between teams need to **stop!** (Conner almost got squashed by Xander in Minotaur form last time.)

393. Do **not** hold grudges against what a ranger says when he/she is evil. (It's not _really_ their fault after all.)

394. When one of your fellow team mates is drunk…….make sure you don't get caught doing something stupid to them. (Jason learned the hard way that revenge wasn't so sweet after that incident with shaving cream, vodka, and a razor.)

395. When a friend is showing you that she understands…don't pull away from her... (Carlos!)

396. Men…never ever underestimate the power of a female ranger. They have a female ranger code that will cause you suffering. Trust me….you'll end up in pain…lots and lots and lots of pain. (And if you think that the others are coming to rescue you…we're not. We'll stand by and laugh hysterically at the men who were dumb enough to challenge that code.)

397. You are **not** Indiana Jones, Mack! (This falls under the same category as Chip trying to be superman. Just, no.)

398. Stop brooding, Eric! (It makes us all look bad and Taylor is starting to get pissed!)

399. Stop complaining about what color you are. (Seriously Sky, you're blue, get over it already. Same goes for you, Vida.)

400. Time Travel is only for the professionals, **not** the amateurs…. (Sorry Wes, but rules are rules.)

------

Kim tried to suppress a grin as Conner finished telling his story.

"So that's it," she said at last, "that's why Tommy hates elevators now?"

Conner shook his head; the clouds that had blackened his day earlier were completely gone as he gleefully told Kim how Dr. O had cursed like a sailor after being slammed in the face by a rouge crutch as Conner tried in vain to keep his balance on the wet hospital floor. Some mischievous kid had thought it was a good idea to steal the 'warning wet floor' sign and put it on a carpeted area. The problem was that crutches and water didn't make very good friends. He had slipped and fallen flat on his ass while Tommy tried to catch him, only to end up getting hit in the face with his crutch and falling himself. He skidded to a halt, halfway in an elevator and bumped his head on the metal door. Conner had tried not to laugh as Tommy let lose a string of curses, but he had failed miserably. Then, to add insult to injury, a little old lady walked out of the elevator and soundly berated "sonny" for his use of inappropriate language.

Tommy had blamed the whole thing on Conner, right down to the floor being wet. The ironic thing about it was that, this time, Conner had absolutely nothing to do with it…

"So then we came home. It was stony silence all the way. I think that he was plotting my demise…."

Kim laughed, "Tommy would never commit murder Conner."

Conner glared at her, not convinced. "Don't be so sure Kim. Behind that charming façade, he's really evil."

Kim chocked on her drink and motioned for him to shut up, but Conner, as usual, wasn't paying attention.

"I mean he's really evil…." He stopped when he noticed Kim suddenly looking at the floor as if it was the most fascinating thing. "What?"

"Conner, "said a cold voice from behind him. "I'd like to see you in the garage, alone."

Conner knew without looking that Tommy was wearing a scowl. He also knew that the garage was the last place he wanted to go with Tommy right then…it had sharp objects and a car…

"Now!"

He had started to protest but the note of finality in Tommy's voice resigned Conner to his fate. "Goodbye Kim," he said as he hobbled towards the door. "It was nice knowing you."

* * *

Suggestions and constructive critisim are loved, as always:) 

And for the reviewer who asked, the Time Force portion of the story will return soon.


	11. Chapter 11

Jen loved the rain. It reminded her of her childhood, growing up on the farm with the smell of fresh earth and spring flowers after the April showers. It also reminded her of her time in the year 2000, and how much she really missed the simple things about it…how much she missed the people there…

"Hello, earth to Jennifer," said Alex as he waved his hand in front of her face. "Hey, welcome back."

"Sorry," she said, somewhat sheepishly, "I was a million miles away." _Or a thousand years away, anyway…_

"Well, now that you are back, we were talking about dinner. What do you think?"

She turned to stare at Katie, and upon seeing the small smile tugging at the corners of her friends lips, she couldn't help but wonder if Katie knew what was on her mind at that very moment. In any case, it didn't really matter. She shook her head and glanced at Trip's overeager face and knew that her next words would please him greatly. "I'm thinking pizza."

"WOOHOO!" Shouted the Xibrian as he threw his hands into the air. "Yes, I LOVE pizza!"

Jen rolled her eyes and reached for the phone, "yeah, I know."

Twenty minuets later, Jen was sitting around the kitchen table with her teammates and the book of rules. "Careful Trip," she chided through a mouthful of cheese and sauce, "you're going to get it all greasy!"

He drew his hand away and hastily rubbed it on his pristine white uniform, instantly turning it yellow and red with grease and pizza sauce, "ok!"

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Alex cringe, but his face remained relaxed and he didn't reprimand his subordinate.

"What's wrong, cheese glued your mouth shut," she teased in a whisper.

Alex shook his head and chewed the gooey goodness that he had learned to love during his short stint as red ranger in the twentieth century. He reached for his glass of water, preferring it over the carbonated syrupy concoction that his friends were so fond of. "No," he said at long last. "I just don't feel like picking a fight tonight. Besides, he's the one who has to clean that mess up, not me."

Jen smirked and brushed a stray strand of hair out of his face. He had taken to wearing it natural without all of the gel that made it look as stiff as sticks. It suited him much better, made him appear less severe and intimidating. He said it was more comfortable that way, but Jen had a hunch that he did it for another reason entirely…

"Guys!"

She turned her attention back to Trip who had opened the book where they left off earlier. "Ok," she laughed, "let's do it!"

401. If the new kid is a soccer genius, take the time to get to know him. He may not be as conceited as you think, just nervous about his English. (Conner learned that one the hard way.)

402. **Don't** judge a book by its cover. (Jack and the team should have listened to Bridge when they had the chance. Instead, half the city was destroyed and Cruger's eye is starting to do that twitching thing again…)

403. **All** hyperactive rangers are hereby banned from caffeine! (Kelsey, this means you.)

404. Vida may be able to change her physical form but she is **NOT** an animorph! (Honestly they are characters in books and TV. Learn the difference or...V will hurt you.)

405. Pink rangers are **NOT** the air heads of a team. (Thank you, Kendrix and Rose!!)

406. The following words are hereby **banned** from ranger vocabulary: impossible, myth, never, magic, and "Christmas Ranger."

407. For once, _go_ to your Alliance Of meetings. Chip and Dustin, you will not be he only males there…

408. Horror movies marathons are hereby **banned** from any command center! (Dustin somehow got "A Nightmare on Elm Street" stuck in the super computer and it took Cam three days to get it out, before he did it would play nonstop. Needless to say all the Rangers had nightmares at some point.)

409. Stop making fun of Bridge because he has a bath book! (He's a genius, he will get you!)

410.** Stop** waving garlic cloves at Vida, she's **not** a vampire anymore!

411. **No**, you can't have your own clone! Or steal someone else's! (Seriously Conner, leave Cyber Cam alone.)

412. "Dreaming in Red" is **NOT** any Red Ranger's theme song! (SKY!)

413. When you see a crowd of fangirls foaming at the mouth, you might want to run or end up spending a few weeks in the hospital. (Carlos still shutters when he sees large groups of women.)

414. If you are with a Pink Ranger and she sees a mall...**RUN** in the opposite direction! If you go in the mall...you will never ever escape it. (We're still looking for Brandon. Never heard of him you say? That's why.)

415. Attention all younger female rangers: STOP STARING AT TOMMY WITH STARRY EYES! Seriously, Kim's starting to get paranoid and she clocked Tommy with a frying pan, thinking it was a girl coming to seduce him! Poor Tommy never saw it coming...

416. "Needs should be meet as long as they don't require ointments the next day", is not _nearly_ as amusing when you say it, Xander Bly. (Stop ripping off American TV shows. We are not vampire slayers!)

417. Nick is **NOT** the boy who lived! (That is Harry Potter people. Keep in mind that Nick has magic and he's threatening to use it on whoever started that damned trend…not looking at anyone Cole.)

418. Zordon made the ultimate sacrifice for the universe- he died so good would prevail over evil- so stop blaming Andros for Zordon's death! He was asked to do it! (Seriously, Andros gets into a depressed mood every year on the anniversary of Zordon's death. -Karone)

419. Insanity _is_ hereditary; you get it from the younger rangers! (Tommy and Jason know all about that.)

420. There is a time and a place to keep secrets, but when your father is the evil mutant who is trying to take over the world, that time and place is now! (Conner is still pissed that you didn't tell them about your dad, Trent!)

------

Kira glanced around the room, her eyes scanning the late arrivals over the top of her science book.

"Still no sign of Conner?" Asked the blue ranger from behind her.

She shook her head and turned to face her lab partner. "No, I'm starting to get worried. Do you think something happened over the weekend?"

The smile faded from Ethan's face as he nodded towards the door. "I'd say so."

"Huh?" Kira turned as Conner McKnight hobbled through the door on his crutches, baseball cap covering his shockingly pink hair and practically nonexistent eyebrows, but it did nothing to hide the ugly golf ball sized bruise on the side of his face.

"Conner," Kira breathed as he took the only vacant seat at their table, "what happened to you?"

The red ranger chanced a glance over his shoulder at Dr. O, finding that he was currently fighting with Devin's camera; he focused his attention back on Kira.

"Well, you remember how I told you Dr. O was evil?"

Ethan shrugged, "well, he did start out that way."

"Apparently, he never stopped. But, I have decided to stop hindering him and start pulling my own…"

"Whoa, wait," said Ethan, throwing h\up his hands. "Hindering?"

Conner smiled," yeah, it means-"

"I know what it means airhead; I just can believe that it just came out of your mouth."

"For your information Brainiac, shocking as it may be, I do pay attention in class."

Ethan mouthed the word 'whatever', but Conner was already talking again."

"Anyway, like I said before I was so rudely interrupted. Dr. O and I had a little chat last night, and I have decided put my talents to use for the side of good."

Oh, and what might that be," asked Kira with a skeptical scoff, "and you still haven't answered my first question."

Conner's grin grew broadened, "Jason is coming over this weekend and according to Dr. O, he is well overdue for some well deserved payback."

Kira hung her head in her hands, "Conner getting in the middle of a fight between Dr. O and Jason is not a good idea!"

"Yeah, well if I've learned anything from this experience it is that getting in Tommy's path is like being in the path of the devil. It's not pretty."

"Being in the middle of those two won't be pretty either! Think about it! I mean, just look at you!"

Conner sat back in his chair, the smirk disappearing. "Ok, first of all this," he motioned to his leg, "was my fault. I should have been watching for that stupid tree! Second, the hair thing, I might have deserved that and the bruise…well, if you must know, I fell off the couch last night and meet the Oliver's coffee table."

"Are you sure that's what happened? Because we heard you and Tommy had a talk in the garage last night, and he was not too happy when you went in there."

"Of course, I'm sure. Do you really think Dr. O would be stupid enough to hit me where the bruises would show?"

Ethan arched an eyebrow. "Where they would…show?"

"Uh, that's not what I meant! He would never hit me. He's not stupid! Just evil, remember?"

"Whatever," said Kira," what are you two planning on doing to Jason?"

* * *

Ok, so I couldn't very well have Tommy kill Conner off...he's not that evil...I don't think... ;)

You know the drill by now. Keep the suggestions coming! They are wonderful and so creative! Until next week, later!


	12. Chapter 12

Jen woke with a start and sat straight up. Or at least she tried to sit up, but found that she was curled into a small ball between Alex and Katie.

"Great," she whispered. She tried to move but her legs had fallen fast asleep and refused to straighten, no matter how much she willed them to.

Giving up she rested her head back on Alex's chest and listened to the sounds of thunder echoing faintly in the distance. A few moments later lightening arched across the sky and filled the tiny apartment with bright white light before disappearing and leaving her momentarily blind. She smiled and started counting the seconds under her breath until the next thunderclap. It was a trick she had learned from Wes during the brief time she had spent in the past. He said that you could count the number of seconds between the flash and the next roll of thunder and tell how far away the storm was.

Jen smiled, "1 one thousand, 2 one thousand, 3 one thousand…" she wasn't sure if she believed the old wives tale or not, but it made her feel closer to Wes.

As suddenly as the smile came, it vanished completely. Slowly, she tipped her head up to look at the man who shared the couch with her and Katie.

Alex was the mirror image of Wes, physically at least. Emotionally and psychologically it was a whole different ball game. Wes was funny and quirky, while Alex was harsh and stoic. There had been a time when Alex had been more like Wes in a lot of ways, but that was before…before Ransik.

Jen sighed, she hoped that one day he'd be more like his old self again; he was so much more pleasant when he was laughing and smiling. But time had changed, and apparently so had he, but watching the slow rise and fall of his chest and the way the lighting fell across his face, she couldn't help but hope…hope that maybe one day things would go back to normal. Whatever normal was…

"Jen?" A sleep voice brought her back to the moment and she jerked her eyes away from her former fiancée's face.

"Hmm?"

Trip rubbed the sleep out of his eyes and yawned. "Can we please read some more?"

"Sure, "she replied. She was careful to keep her voice low so as not to disturb the others. They were worn out and could use the extra rest.

The green haired boy nodded and grabbed the book with a grin. "Come on!"

Jen carefully disentangled herself from her companions and forced her shaking legs to stand and support her weight. Carefully, so as not to wake her snoozing friends, she rearranged the light blanket to cover them both, a feat in itself seeing as they were on opposite ends of the small couch. Then she forced her tingling legs to carry across the room to where Trip sat, eagerly awaiting to delve back into the world of times gone by…

-------

421. Do **NOT** make fun of formerly evil Rangers. Conner, Kira, Ethan: Trent's getting a little annoyed with you signing "We're off the see the lizard" when you visit his dad.

422. If other members of your team get new weapons or bikes, and you don't, don't complain about it to the person who built them. If you don't like it, build your own stuff, or shut up. (That means **YOU**, Sky.)

423. The Little Mermaid jokes about Maddie's Mystic Titan need to **cease**. (Now she may not say anything about it but she's getting really annoyed by it. When Maddie is annoyed Nick isn't happy...you really want to piss off the ranger that has control over fire?)

424. Its ok to be afraid of the girls on your team. (Seriously they can definitely cause more damage to you then monsters. Admit fear and live with it)

425. **Don't** turn your back on a monster till you KNOW that it's dead. (So Many Rangers have been hit from behind because of this that it's not funny)

426. Balloon animals are **not** as fun as you think they are, Bridge (Sky is not amused and neither is the monster.)

427. **Please** do **not** joke about not becoming a Ranger, you'll short out the robot and he could explode. (Poor Alpha was three seconds from going kaboom if Kim hadn't said she was joking.)

428. Please refrain from singing the kit kat bar theme song to any person named Kat. (They too are rangers and will kick your ass.)

429. Say it with me: all the new teams get the power-ups...but the earlier teams didn't **NEED** them. (In your face Conner – Jason.)

430. **STOP** using your ranger stuff as your screen names. Yes, I'm talking to you "I wanna be red" and you, "Pretty in pink." Oh, and Cam? "Samurai Storm, Ranger From" Isn't very smart...

431. Stop torturing Kim about the letter she sent Tommy! They're together now so it's **null **and** void**!

432. If you really want to annoy your teammates switch all their soda to caffeine free and take away their chocolate. Then after a brief period, in which they become zombies, switch back to caffeinated. (Dustin then suggests that you hide for a few…months…until they cool off.)

433. Your iPods do **not** need to be hooked up to the speakers in your zords. (_Especially_ when they screech Britney Spears at all hours of the night!)

434. If you really want to get back at one of the guys, ladies, put makeup on them while they're dead asleep and paint their fingernails hot pink. Then take pictures and post them on the Web.

435. When asked where you learned to fight, "Karate Club" is not a good answer; especially when your school doesn't even have said club. (Smooth Conner, real smooth.)

436. Birthdays _are_ important and, as such, a ranger should never be forced to work on their birthday! (Jack learned this the hard way.)

437. Objects now banned: silly string, 20 questions: the game, and duct tape. (Grow up already!)

438. The midnight skateboarding competitions between teams need to **stop**. (Believe it or not there is traffic in downtown Reefside at such hours and the next person who causes a wreck because they flew out in front of a car will answer to Jason.)

439.** No**, Tommy and Kim do not run a restaurant out of their house.** Yes**, they will kick your ass if you don't stop showing up for dinner Conner. (They are planning your demise as we speak…)

440. Principle Randall is not to be referred to as the 'wicked witch'. (While funny and true, this will result in a variety of very unpleasant punishments.)

-------

He wasn't sure what made him do it, it was completely insane. In fact, the word 'suicidal' came to mind. But there he sat, alone in the darkness, plundering through Dr. O's desk drawers', hoping that he wasn't making enough noise to wake Kimberly up; fortunately Tommy was on his way home from LA and a teachers convention and would not be back until midnight. Heaven help him if his teacher caught him now, he'd never hear the end of…that was if he had any ears left by the time Dr. O got through with him.

Conner had been dreading the coming of the weekend and the arrival of Jason, but as darkness fell that Friday afternoon he had come up with a plan.

"More like blackmail," he hissed to the darkness. "Potentially deadly blackmail…" He steadied his shaking hands and loosened his grip on the flashlight that was held firmly between his teeth. "I'm so glad Dr. O was called away yesterday…"

Conner gulped and wiped his sweaty brow for the hundredth time.

_I should have worn gloves, _he though conspiratorially, _what if he checks for finger prints!_

He shook his head and mentally slapped himself as he carefully replaced all the documents he had removed from the top draw back into their resting places. _Now you're just being stupid McKnight! He'd never…_

A sudden movement stopped him dead in his tracks. He froze, his ears straining to catch even the faintest sound. Slowly, painful so, he craned his neck towards the half open door. A sliver of orange light from a nightlight in the hallway shone through the narrow opening and on the other side, barely discernible against the murky blackness of the window was a tall, foreboding shadow. His eyes darted to the clock that sat so innocently on the desk, its luminous red numbers spelled out his death in the numbers that shone back at him. 12:34, thirty four minuets past Dr. O's arrival time. He was caught, trapped like deer in the headlights.

Conner felt his heart plummet to his knees and turn to ice. "Busted," he whispered. But just as he started to launch into a tirade of apologetic excuses the shadow moved and merged with the darkness. A few seconds later there was a heart stopping crash and the sound of shattering glass.

"What the hell!" He dropped the folder of papers and reached for his crutches. His initial worries were completely forgotten as they were replaced by a new onslaught of worries and indescribable panic. By the time he had stood he saw someone jump through the shattered window and start creeping towards the living room.

"A robber! Shit! I forgot to set the alarm like Kim told me too!" He waited until the dark shadow moved down the hall, and careful to keep him in sight, slowly made his way towards the door.

_Think, Conner, what would Dr. O do? _He desperately racked his brains, trying to think of how to handle the potentially devastating situation. What if the robber had a gun? He'd get himself shot, that's what. What if he had a knife? Ok, that was easy, he'd get stabbed. What could a crippled soccer player possible do to stop a rob—

Suddenly, a light went off in his head and he couldn't help but smile.

_I might be crippled,_ he thought, _but not completely helpless._

He crept out into the hallway where he had thrown his schoolbag after Kim picked him up. Beside it, sat his lucky red and black soccer ball. He used his crutch to pull it towards him and slowly lined it up for the perfect shot, one in a million shot that would make him the most famous soccer player ever—or at least he would make get his fifteen minutes of well deserved fame when his face was plastered across the morning news for bagging, or balling, the bad guy and saving the damsel in distress.

_Except there is no damsel in distress moron, now focus!_

Conner waited until the robber was right in front of the glass door leading out onto Dr. O's back porch, then he scooted as close as he dared, keeping to the shadows and watching the robbers every move.

"Come on," he breathed, just a little closer."

Then when the robber stood upright, holding his newly acquired merchandise and stuffing it into a bag, Conner made his move. His foot connected with the ball with such force that if it didn't knock the robber out it would at least daze him for a few seconds, long enough for Conner to reach Tommy's gun, hidden in the bottom of the stairs in a secret compartment.

The robber stumbled forward and almost lost his balance. The force of the kick sent him crashing head first into the glass doors, shattering them into a thousand tiny shards, but he didn't stay down. He was up in a flash, Conner, barely had time to register the ski mask that covered his face and the glint of something sinister in his right hand as the robber lunged for him.

Conner ducked away from the blade but was clotheslined by the robber's other arm. He fell hard, his crutches skidding out from under him as his hurt leg slammed into the wooden floor. Stars danced in front of his eyes as something sharp ripped into his shoulder. Hot blood spilled over onto his tattered shirt but he pushed past the pain and kicked the robber square in the face as he tried to deal a lethal blow. Conner felt his foot connect with the man's nose in a satisfying crunch of breaking bones.

"Know you know how I feel, "he shouted, cradling his injured leg and fighting back tears.

He watched in horror as the robber stood, and supported by the wall, raised the knife again.

_This is it," _he thought_, I'm gonna die on the floor of my teachers house whimpering in pain like a baby. _

But in the next instant he heard a gunshot and the robber screamed out in agony. He grabbed his leg but decided to take his chances. Jumping over Conner, and landing on his injured leg, he made a break for the window. Diving through it he landed on the grass outside and was immediately attacked by Tommy's two dogs.

"Where the hell where they earlier! Dumb animals!" Conner screamed and cursed the dogs for their sense of timing.

Kimberly shook her head as she reached his side, "are you ok," she asked. Her voice was tight and her face pale, but the hands that held the gun did not shake.

"No," he whimpered. "I'm not."

Kim nodded then went to check on the robber. He was pinned underneath the dog's bared fangs, his hands covering his face and his knife laying a few feet away. Confident that the dogs could handle the man, she returned to Conner.

"That was a very brave thing you did," she cooed, rubbing hid forehead. "But it was also very foolish! You could have been killed! You can't morph with that leg like that, hell you can barely walk –"

"Can you please save the lecture for later," he begged, "right now, all I want are some pain killers…and a 'thank you Conner for saving my life would be nice!"

Kim obliged, "Thank you Conner, you did a very good thing tonight."

He nodded, the movement making his head spin, but he accepted the pills and the cool, refreshing water that Kim offered him. He lay back, letting the sounds of two viciously growling dogs and distant sirens lull him to sleep.

* * *

See that little purplish button? Click it and make me smile. Oh, and keep all the great suggestions coming:) 


	13. Chapter 13

Jen pulled her jacket tighter around her shoulders as a cold gust of wind blew through the street. Clutching the pizza boxes closer to her chest she hurried towards the apartment building that loomed like a great black sentinel against the dismal morning.

As she reached the door way and made her way to the elevator she nearly ran into an exiting figure.

"S-sorry," she stammered, trying to keep the boxes from toppling to the floor.

"Whoa, easy," said Alex as he reached out a hand to steady her.

She smiled gratefully up at him as she turned slightly pink. He took the top two boxes and held the door open for her.

"Thanks."

With a silent thud, the pair was trapped inside the steel cage as it made its slow ascension to Jen's floor. A few seconds passed in silence before Alex cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Jen," he began slowly, his voice measured as he chose his words with care. "There was something I wanted to…talk to you about."

Jen shifted her weight from one foot to the other and made a show of rearranging the pizza box she was holding.

Finally, "what was that?"

Alex glanced over at his brunette companion. "I wanted to talk about…us."

He heard Jen sigh, but he rushed on, determined to get it all out now that he had started.

"I know what you said before, about us being just friends, and I can live with that. It's just…I think we're making a big mistake." He held up his free hand to silence Jen, "please, just hear me out."

She nodded and contained to stare at their reflections in the cold steel doors.

"We-we were good together."

It was a question and Jen merely nodded again. "Yes, we were."

Alex sigh, "Jen," he said quietly, but at the moment the doors slid open and they were face to face with a beaming Trip.

"Hey guys, guess what!"

Annoyed at the intrusion Alex glared mutely at the green ranger. He masked his disappointment well, however, by walking slowly towards Jen's apartment and staring at pizza boxes he was carrying as if trying to divine Jen's answer to his unasked question from the red and black lettering that arched across the topmost portion of the box. He blocked out the sound of their voices until they were arranged on the couch again, the gang happily munching on pizza, and Jen quietly reading the next set of rules out loud….

441. Unless you are on the Mystic Force team...you are hereby **banned** from _ever_ riding Fireheart again. (Udonna and Lianbow were not amused when Connor decided to take him out for a "joyride" and the poor dragon is still having nightmares!)

442. Having your heart broken by a villainess isn't a good excuse for you to sit out. (Dax, your teammates are still angry with you for playing pool at the mansion instead of helping out.)

443. Should you feel the urge to break into song, **don't!** (A singing Tommy is not a pretty Tommy….)

444. Don't make fun of a person's accents, slang or country of origin. (Can't you play nice with each other for once?! Your mentors are starting to feel as if they are running a day care instead of a base of operations!)

445. Who ever stole Ethan's computer, please return it _immediately_! He's starting to have withdrawals from SNSW. (That's Super Ninja Space Warriors for all of you non-geeks.)

446. Yes, Jenji is a genie. **No**, he will not grant you 3 wishes. (The Mystic Force team already tried that and we all know how badly _that_ ended.)

447. Shane, if you bring the skateboard into Ops one more time Cam will take it and toss it into toxic waste. (Just be glad he hasn't thrown** you** into it yet!)

448. **Never** use the words 'letter' or 'short' around Kimberly. (Unless you want to see her come completely uncorked. Frying pans _will_ spontaneously grew wings and make a beeline for your face.)

449. Just because you are red ranger it doesn't make you God. (Be nice to your teammates, they know where you sleep.)

450. Do **not** go to conventions in uniform! Fans aren't as clueless as we like to think. (Ahem, Rocky and Xander!)

451. Just because Maya dresses like a hooker does not mean you can point and ask "how much is a lap dance?" (As funny as it is, you **will** be slapped.)

452. **Quit **making Sims of each other, Cam's nose is not that big and I don't think Conner would choose politics as a career… (But you _never_ know…)

453. Justin isn't a bratty little kid anymore, so stop teasing him! (Yeah, or else! – Rocky)

454. **Quit** playing "Animal I Have Become" around Tommy, becoming the Evil Green Ranger was not his choice! (Ethan you've been banned from Tommy's house for a week.)

455. Nick…please just come back for Maddie already. EVERYBODY knew that you two had been dancing around each other...and when you decide to return...ACTION will be taken. (How does trapping you two in closet sound?)

456. If you are suddenly seeing a double of yourself…don't look like want to piss yourself...be very lucky that he helped save your father's life after taking the red ranger powers back. (It's still a sore spot for Wes.)

457. Wardrobes reflect who we are, that does not mean we have to change the entire wardrobe out when people change colors. (Do you know how much money you have wasted because of this Tommy!)

458. When returning from the future to see the man you act on those feelings and do more than just huddle by a fire? (Wes and Jen this means you! We all saw the looks you were giving each other!)

459. The Megaship is **NOT**, I repeat, **NOT**, the Millennium Falcon! (You people just think you're so clever, don't you?!)

460. Firecrackers are now **banned** for all rangers! No exceptions. (This rule mysteriously appeared after a stray firecracker landed in Mr. Andrew's fish tank and blew his prized fish sky high.)

------

Conner wasn't sure how long he had been staring at the ceiling before a loud, throat clearing cough brought him back to earth. He rolled his eyes and picked up his English book. Pretending to flip to the right page he threw a glance in his friend's direction.

"What," he asked flatly.

Ethan shook his head in consternation before slamming his own book and sitting forward in his chair. It was at that precise moment, as he prepared to deliver, what Conner was sure would be a very dull and long winded speech the likes of which might even rival Dr. Oliver's, that he realized just how much Ethan resembled the aforementioned teacher. Who knew he might even make a great professor himself one day, if he could only get his head out of his precious video games long enough.

"Conner, this is really important. How do you expect to graduate if…."

The red ranger held up his hand to silence his companion. "If this is going to be another "you're going to become a failure in life if you don't study speech", save it. I've heard them all."

Ethan threw up his hands in defeat before flopping back in his chair with a small huff. "You're hopeless dude."

"Look, I'm really grateful that you took the time to come over here and help me study, but you've got nothing to worry about! Ever since I broke my leg, that's all I've had time to do! I've studied until my eyes needed Band-Aids. Relax, I hate to rain on your parade but I'm going to be more than just a "has been" soccer player one day."

The blue ranger shook his head, "wow, for you Conner, that's deep."

A pillow soared through the air and caught him full in the face as Conner crossed his arms behind his head and returned his gaze back to the ceiling.

"You know, they really should paint it a different color," he announced after a few moments of stony silence.

Ethan, his head currently buried in his history book, didn't miss a beat as he said," why? It's not like any one is going to lie around all day staring at it with rapt attention. At least, no one except you."

"It's not like I want too you know," said the red ranger, the slightest hint of a childish pout creeping into his voice. "It's excruciatingly dull, kinda like watching paint dry."

"Well, if you hadn't tried to play the hero you might be back on the soccer field by now," said Ethan with a derisive snort.

"Ha, ha, funny," said Conner, muttering silently under his breath a suggestion as to where Ethan could stick his history book.

It wasn't until darkness began to fall outside and the shadows in the room grew longer that Ethan spoke again.

"Well, I've had fun Conner, but I have to go home. See ya tomorrow."

He left though the front door and nearly ran into a dark figure who stepped aside to let him pass. Conner heard a muffled "sorry" and a low "its ok" before Ethan was gone and Jason was stepping into the room.

"Hey," he said, "how are you?"

"Oh, peachy," replied Conner with a wild gesture to his leg. "Just…peachy."

Jason cleared his throat and looked around nervously. Conner watched him fidget with the sleeves of his jacket as he looked towards the kitchen and then up towards the dark staircase. He glanced outside and saw Jason's motorcycle parked alone near the edge of the driveway.

"Tommy's not here." He said and Jason face immediately transformed into a mask of complete relief.

The former red ranger dropped into the chair that Ethan had recently vacated. "I was half-hoping that he'd be in by now, but now that I'm here…" he trailed off and gave Conner an embarrassed smile. "Maybe I should have just called…"

Conner, sensing Jason's unease cast around for a less painful topic.

"So, I see you haven't repainted your motorcycle yet," he said, jabbing his thumb towards the window and the hot pink Harley beyond the Eco-friendly glass.

"No," he said slowly, "a paint job is expensive and it's not something that a person with my humble salary can afford."

Cocking his head to one side, Conner looked bemused. "I thought paramedics made good money."

Jason gave a small chuckle, "not really. We're civil servants bro; we're not exactly on the top of the food chain."

"Oh…"

Conner would have pursed the conversation further but a pair of headlights fell across the opposite wall and Jason began to squirm in his chair again.

Tommy walked through the door and froze at the sight of Jason lounging in his armchair. Kimberly had to step aside to avoid causing a potentially painful collision.

"Jason," he said, his voice light but lined with ice.

The man in the chair gave a non-committal grunt as Tommy suggested they retreat to the garage for a little one-on-one chat. It took Kimberly shooting him a glare from behind her husband's back to get her best friend moving. He stood and shuffled towards the garage door in Tommy's wake, pausing just long enough to inquire as to his mood before hurrying to catch up to his friend and bang the door shut behind him.

"Conner," said Kimberly, throwing off her jacket and heading towards the kitchen, "can I get you anything?"

"A glass of water."

She returned to the living room and sat the glass on the coffee table as Conner strained to hear the slightest sound from the garage.

"Don't worry" said Kim, patting his good leg reassuringly. "They're just talking. Tommy's not going to hurt him or anything."

But the muffled sound of breaking glass that issued from the dark door was none to reassuring to Conner. He crunched on a piece of ice and hoped that Kimberly was right….

* * *


End file.
